onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Vasco Shot
| doppor = Naoki Tatsuta | doppita = | prima = Capitolo 575; episodio 484 | razza = Umano | razza = | affi = Pirati di Barbanera | ruolo = Pirata | data = 5 agosto | età = | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Vasco Shot era uno dei leggendari criminali condannati a vita al sesto livello di Impel Down. È stato poi liberato da Marshall D. Teach il quale lo ha arruolato nella sua ciurma. Appearance È un uomo grande e rotondo, le cui dimensioni tra i pirati di Barbanera sono seconde solo a quelle di San Juan Wolf. Dopo che è stato liberato da Impel Down, indossa la classica divisa da detenuto a strisce orizzontali bianche e nere. Ha un naso molto lungo e sorride da ubriaco con la lingua da fuori. Stranamente, sembra che il suo naso è posto più in alto degli occhi. Ha anche una fronte abbastanza grande e in testa porta quello che sembra un cappello da giullare. On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. His skin is colored pink, probably because of the large amounts of liquor he consumes, making him drunk. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction, has a drunken appearance from it, and wanted to invade a town simply because they were low on alcohol. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji on the bottom section. Carattere Sembra avere un carattere molto feroce, al punto di chiedere a Barbanera il permesso di poter uccidere tutte le persone a Marineford indipendentemente dalla loro forza. Come suggerisce il suo soprannome è un alcolista cronico, al punto da voler invadere una città solo per avere più alcol. Non si sa quanto la sua ubriachezza influisca sulla sua personalità. Forza e abilità Le sue abilità combattive non sono state ancora mostrate, ma è abbastanza forte da essersi meritato l'imprigionamento al sesto livello di Impel Down dopo la cattura. Altra dimostrazione della sua forza è data dal fatto che Barbanera abbia scelto solo i prigionieri più forti di quel livello. Armi Ha utilizzato due pistole per sparare a Barbabianca. Storia Passato Vasco Shot era uno dei criminali più temuti al mondo, ma alla fine fu catturato dal Governo Mondiale e condannato a vita al sesto livello di Impel Down dove fu cancellato dalla storia. Saga di Impel Down Viene nominato per la prima volta da Emporio Ivankov in una spiegazione riguardo alla pericolosità dei detenuti rinchiusi al sesto livello. In seguito, sotto ordine di Teach, Shot combatte con gli altri reclusi della sua cella e dopo esserne uscito vincitore entra a far parte dei pirati di Barbanera. Saga di Marineford Arriva a Marineford insieme ai suoi nuovi compagni per assistere alla morte di Barbabianca. Con il resto della ciurma prende parte all'omicidio dell'imperatore, attaccandolo con una raffica di proiettili. Dopo che Barbabianca è morto, la ciurma di Barbanera copre il defunto pirata con un telo nero in modo che Teach si impadronisca dei suoi poteri. Vene poi attaccato assieme al suo equipaggio da un'onda d'urto di Sengoku, tramutatosi in Buddha. Dopo l'intervento di Shanks che pone fine alla guerra, Vasco Shot e i suoi compagni lasciano l'isola. Saga dopo la guerra Poco dopo essere entrati nel Nuovo Mondo, i pirati di Barbanera sconfiggono e catturano Jewelry Bonney insieme al suo equipaggio. Quando i membri della ciurma litigano tra di loro, Shot si lamenta per essere a corto di alcol e suggerisce di invadere un'isola avente una città. Dato che la zattera di pirati di Barbanera è in pessime condizioni a causa di San Juan Wolf, Teach propone alla Marina di scambiare la supernovellina in cambio di una nave da guerra. Van Ooger avverte i suoi compagni dell'arrivo di una nave, ma i Marine non hanno accettato lo scambio dato che a bordo c'è l'ammiraglio Akainu. Consapevoli che lo scambio non avverrà, i pirati di Barbanera fuggono abbandonando Bonney e la sua ciurma al loro destino. Timeskip Ad un certo punto, durante i due anni del timeskip, i pirati di Barbanera approfittano delle conoscenze del loro capitano riguardo ai territori controllati in precedenza da Barbabianca per impossessarsene. Barbanera diventa un imperatore e il gruppo comincia a dare la caccia ai possessori di frutti del diavolo più potenti per impadronirsene. Curiosità * Il nome Vasco e simile a quello dell'esploratore portoghese Vasco da Gama, e quello dell'esploratore e conquistatore spagnolo Vasco Núñez de Balboa. Il suo soprannome, Shot, è anche un termine comune alle piccole quantità bevande alcoliche. Navigazione de:Vasco Shot en:Vasco Shot Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Ex prigionieri di Impel Down Categoria:Pirati di Barbanera Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da tiro